Hogwarts Weekly
by Emi.Kabehito
Summary: Colin Creevey has the camera, Jenny Johnson has the quill. Together, they've set up Hogwarts' first student newspaper. But, amonst the trivial stories and gossip, a darker one starts to emerge. There's a murder mystery gripping the school, and can their journalistic skills be used to solve it? AU, set during OotP.


_I own nothing, except my original character Jenny Johnson. Also, this is my first story. Hope you like it :)_

Colin Creevey has the camera, Jenny Johnson has the quill. Together, they've set up Hogwarts' first student newspaper. But, amongst the trivial stories, a darker one starts to emerge. There's a murder mystery gripping the school, but can their journalistic skills help uncover the truth? Set in Order of the Phoenix, AU.

_Hogwarts Weekly _

_- Issue 1 - Price: 5 knuts - 17th September 1995 -_

_**Editor: Jenny Johnson, fourth year, Gryffindor**  
_

_**Photographer: Colin Creevey, fourth year, Gryffindor**_

_Note from the editor_

Hello! My name's Jenny Johnson, a fourth year, and this is the newest addition to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - the school newspaper! It will be a weekly paper, filled with the latest rumours and verified information although, at the minute, I am the only writer, and fellow fourth year Colin Creevey is my designated photographer. We had a dream and, together, we have made it a reality, and started this newspaper. It's only small at the minute, but we hope the newspaper will grow as the team grows and the term goes on. We hope you become a regular reader and enjoy. Our mission is to bring you news on clubs, events and, of course, gossip. So, without a further ado, the news!

**HARRY POTTER: Mad or Misunderstood?**

_If you're not a first year Muggle-born, chances are you know all about Harry Potter's recent fall from grace. The Daily Prophet is of the opinion that The Boy Who Lived is a mad attention seeker. But is he?  
"I believe that the Prophet is far too obviously biased; they print what the Ministry tells them to," says Colin Creevey, fourteen, who has known Harry Potter since his first year. "Harry Potter is not mad. He's had such a rough time in life; why can't these people give him a break for once?"  
Fred and George Weasley, 17, disagree.  
"Oh, Harry's absolutely bonkers," one of them assures Hogwarts Weekly. "He stays at our house almost every summer, so we should know better than most people. Honestly, we're worried for our safety when he's in the house. And he talks to himself, too."  
We presented both of these views to Hermione Granger, a close friend of Harry's.  
"I think you need to interview other people," she tells us. "Colin Creevey's as biased as the Daily Prophet, and you can't seriously believe a word those two say."_

_For a clearer view, we interviewed Hufflepuffs.  
"Harry Potter? There is always speculation on something surrounding him, poor chap," says Ernie Macmillan, 15. "Sometimes, I must admit, I have been one to speculate, and I've always been proved wrong. But not this time. This time I - and my friends - believe that Harry's telling the truth, and that the Ministry owes a lot to him."_

_So, what do you think? It was recently confirmed by Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, both from the Gryffindor Quidditch team, that Harry is having a string of detentions with new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Umbridge, an employee at the Ministry of Magic. But why? Hogwarts Weekly has done a little digging, and discovered that Umbridge is holding him guilty of lying about the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but is that really a crime punishable by a week's worth of detentions? We promise to have unearthed the truth by next week, everyone!_

_Jenny J. and Colin C._

Thanks to Misters Weasley and Weasley, Miss Granger, and Mr Macmillan for their contributions.

~ We are currently accepting applications from aspiring journalists to become part of the team ~

~ Slytherin are holding Quidditch trials at 7pm on Thursday ~

~ The Gobstone team would like to announce that they have elected a new captain: Isabel Archer. Congratulations! ~

**So, that's the first chapter. It's really short, but it will get longer with each chapter and the murder mystery will reveal itself eventually, it just takes a while to get going. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
